Non-occluding ear moulds are the new trend in the market for behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aids and personal communication devices. Instead of filling the auditory canal of the user's ear, an alternative shape is created that allows air to flow freely in and out of the inner ear. Many users of ear molds complain that an occluded ear mold causes discomfort when chewing or that they feel secluded from their surroundings. Also non-occlusion improves wearability as there is nothing to irritate the canal of the ear.
Existing methods to model and manufacture customized non-occluding earpieces are manual, time consuming, and tedious. This form of manual work also introduces a great deal of uncertainty of the finished product. The process typically begins with an impression of the user's ear canal and helix area. Through computer-assisted methods an occluding ear mould is produced which is then grinded to a non-occluded type by hand. This method is a waste of materials, the result often vary between each produced mould and the risk of grinding too close to the inner bore is high—causing the whole work process to be iterated all over.